Be Good to Yourself when Nobody Else Will
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Darien/ Serena Serenity is married to a brute of a husband with a demeaning manner, can she manage to break herself out of the shackles of his Male prowess and Dominence?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, new sailor moon: Serena and Darien story had the little idea in my head so thought id right it down lol, on library computer my laptop broke and probably wont get it back for another 2 weeks argh fail blog enteriely lol

Having a bit of a shaky start but that's just me lol

Chapter one

The King sat on his throne, high and mighty. His stance displayed pride and power, a force never to be reckoned with. His opinion was forced upon his kingdom. Neo-Queen Serenity sat beside him on her smaller throne to his left, not his right hand in anything, her opinion on matters didn't count, his famous phrase to her was 'Women should be seen and not heard.' She sat her eyes in her lap twisting her thumbs. The Kingdom when they looked upon her felt sympathy for her, for someone who used to so bright and full of life, her smile could melt even the coldest heart. Now she was reduced to a quiet and lifeless looking little girl.

Serenity glanced at her husband Diamond, his straight posture and cat like glaring eyes bore right into the peasants who came to lay their tax money at his feet. She excused herself, she couldn't look at him anymore, she remembered the violence of last night she shook her head and asked to be excused, he waved her away telling her he didn't want her in his sight for the rest of the day. She couldn't believe how his brother Endymion, his right hand in everything could sit and let this happen. Yet, she slapped herself in side; her heart didn't know why she just didn't stand up to her husband and speak out. Why did she even take it?

Serenity smiled weakly at the guards to the nursery, they pushed open the grand doors and watched her walk in, her white silk dress swaying with every step she took. The balcony doors were shut, the curtains were blowing slightly from the wind creeping through the gaps. The room was large, spacious and filled with toys only a kid could dream of. Serenity turned around to the large pink bed, it had happy unicorns and moons stencilled over the snow white pillars. Pink silk and satin sheets flowed down from the top of the pillars. This room was peaceful and happy despite the crashing sound of thunder outside the windows.

She found her daughter sitting up shaking like a leaf, clutching the bed covers to her neck and sucking on her thumb while hugging her Luna P for dear life. Her heart sank for her daughter. It was a Man's world and at five she was terrified of thunder. She wondered where the nanny was. Rini was the only thing that Serenity found comfort and solstice in. She sat on the bed and hugged her daughter gently in her arms. Gently soothing her with soft words of comfort and stroking her hair out of her puffy eyes.

Serenity held Rini until she had fallen asleep, she had started to doze off herself until she heard the doors open and shot up, carefully laying Rini back down onto her pillow. She quickly kissed Rini's forehead and walked to the door. Pausing in her step when she saw Endymion. Her eyes flashed as his had no feeling in them.

"My Queen." he bowed politely. For however strict he looked his tone of voice was always warm. "The King commands your presence in his quarters."

"But he dismissed me earlier for the rest of the day." She said, gulping.

"My lady, a command is a command." He said flatly. She could tell what was coming. Diamond wanted his daily romp.

He nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground as she walked with Endymion, "My lady you should know I have told my brother that you are his queen not his object." He said lightly, his lips twitching into a smile.

She looked up him surprised, "You did?" she asked quietly. She went back to looking at the ground as they walked. "Thank you. But Diamond is Diamond he will never change. And I am his object, he owns me My Lord."

Endymion nodded disapprovingly. He stopped outside as they got to Diamonds quarters. She put her hand on the icy handle of the door as the guards stepped aside. Tears started to form in her eyes as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. Endymion struggled to look away. Why couldn't he help her? He couldn't find any words to say to her. He bowed, turned on his heal and walked away. Serenity thought he was a mysterious and unpredictable character. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Endymion sat in his quarters; his desk was piled with papers of War, Army documents and Peace negotiations. The candle flickered in the breeze blowing through the cracks, he couldn't put pen to paper but could only think of the fear spread across Serenity's face and her shaking body as Diamond would beat her and violently attack her during his daily activity with her. If she didn't please him she'd be demeaned as useless or worse. The poor girl couldn't produce a son either; Diamond took out his anger for that on her too, she could only produce a girl, the last few still born children had been girls. She carried a son once early into the marriage but had miscarried it. Diamond then turned to burying himself into Kingdom business.

He could hear her faint cries of hurt through the thin stone cold wars, his quarters were beside his brothers. He shook his head and put himself into his work.

Hours later he could hear the cries die into rhythmic whimpers, he could see lightening flashing outside and the smell of acrid, burnt out fires simmering in the air.


	2. Boys will be Boys!

Ok this is a very short and semi-crap chapter that is pretty boring, BUT! There will be more good chapters on the way, just things r pretty hectic as usual. Lol Plus I'm dead in art class and I mean massively dead! So if u don't see an update within the next week until Friday you know ive been killed by my teacher lmao

Btw Darien is Endymion; sorry if I call Endymion 'Darien' I was up from 3 am This morning loll

SS

xoxo

"Tell me little brother, how goes the duties?" laughed Diamond, confident the answer would be positive.

"Very well your majesty" Endymion said, proudly as he bowed." The Army trains day and night, Majesty."

Diamond leaned back in his chair, a wide smirk on his face as he chuckled. He held up his class of wine and swirled it around, watching the red liquid and becoming fascinated by it. "Who'd have thought little brother -that I'd be ruling over 4 Kingdoms?"

Endymion nodded "Indeed Sire."

"Sire, may I ask-How is your relationship with the Queen at the moment?" Endymion's face was a mask, Diamond turned to him and leaned forward as Endymion grabbed a chair and sat down.

"She bled last night. Time is running out, I need an heir!" He thumped the table, Endymion secretly wished he was the fist and Diamond the table.

"You do have a daughter." Endymion reminded.

"If she's even mine. What child has pink hair from blonde and white? I heard she had been having an affair!" He muttered violently.

Endymion raised an eyebrow, "I don't think she did. That child is yours Diamond, definitely. Serenity is faithful and you know it."

"Until she can give me a son to rule after me, she will be treated as inferior. She is my Queen, "he sighed heavily "Guess I should have thought about that before I was arranged to marry her! Next time I check to see if they can give a son."

"Next time? And how would you check? You'd soil them first?" Endymion asked, curious.

"I've already had many mistresses, 5 have bore me bastard sons. Definitely mine. So it's obviously NOT my problem. I seemed to have taken an interest in that red head, who always wears a purple dress, what's her name again?" he winked at Endymion, Endymion played along and gave a weak grin. "Have you tested that water yet little brother?"

"Yes, thank you for suggesting her to Me." ...._more like a pain in the backside, and rubbish at sex!_ He thought. "She's, um-feisty."

"Mind if I borrow her for a night?" diamond asked and winked.

"Go ahead." He laughed, playing along. He hated trying to please his brother and act like him. "That's what she's here for anyway."

"Endymion, keep an eye on that wife of mine would you. I don't want her laying eyes on any other man. I am still her husband. I will be away for the month after tonight, on royal business as you know. I leave you as Regent." Diamond instructed. Endymion couldn't help but think that Diamond was going too far.

Endymion stood up and bowed, "As you wish, My King."

As Endymion shut the door he felt he could breathe again, he needed to cool down his temper._ That son of a-_ He was interrupted by Serenity's footsteps.

He bowed, "My Queen. Diamond is working on documents."

"She didn't smile, but the familiar fear flashed in her blue eyes, "Oh. He sent for me."

Endymion nodded, "Serenity_, be careful."_

"You know Diamond. He sends for me daily. Around this time- For –one- thing." She stammered. He opened his mouth to speak but she rushed and pushed past him. He heard the door close and walked away.

The hour of lighting was upon the kingdom, dinner was being served, and Endymion sat across from Serenity in Diamonds chair, the knights of the army around them. Serenity looked at her plate, remained cloaked with her long curls hiding her face. She didn't utter a single word but seemed to take interest in playing with her food. In the low lighting he caught a glimpse of her pale arm, which she was trying her best to keep hidden, which bore- what looked like a purple and black bruise along with a few scratches crusted in dry blood. He was just thankful her daughter couldn't see her as she was now. Rini was too young to understand. He felt anger for subjecting his daughter to this too. When she'd grow older- she'd understand -and maybe- go off the rails! He groaned.

Serenity's blue eyes looked up and caught Darien's eye, she flushed. Fire, not even a spark was left in those eyes. The light had gone. As the un-watered wine was served he noted she refused and drank only water. He sighed; he had to watch Serenity's every move for Diamond. He knew himself she hadn't had an affair, but if he watched Serenity for Diamond he'd maybe stop accusing her!


	3. melting enemy lines

Wow I narrowly escaped getting yelled at and killed by my art teacher so I decided to update! Oh no, will not be able to update for a good while due to work and exams work and ore exams! May be able to start the next set of updates and continue on with them soon!

SS

xoxo

Endymion walked into the library, he groaned as he saw the mountain of paper work on his desk, it seemed to multiply by the hour! He saw that the grand library doors lay open, exposing the gardens. He stood and watched the gardeners work their magic on the blooms. The air was still and sweet, it soothed his burning headache he had gained from listening to people's complaints all morning. Each shelf was packed like sardines with books, the benches adorned with fine, detailed and colourful needle work cushions the Queens and their ladies had sowed while they would lounge here on warm nights. He sighed, those days were over. He sat at his desk and started signing documents and mumbling to himself.

He sighed heavily and looked outside, the sun had dimmed, and he felt his stomach Talk to him. He hoped it was near Dinner. He couldn't believe he had been sat in this room since 7am! He thanked every god out there that he was not King! He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his hand. The headache was back. His thoughts turned to Serenity, he hadn't seen her for 2 days now, and ever since he glanced at her at dinner and saw the bruises on her arms......He got up and walked to the gardens for fresh air.

He relaxed in the sweet air and the trickle of the water from the fountain; he walked past the western gate, hidden with Ivy it led to Serenity's chambers and her women's chambers. Only Serenity held the key to the gate. He stopped and turned to the gate, it led to Serenity's private garden. The bird's song stopped and the wind started to pick up, he shook his head and kept walking. He paused at the cherry blossom tree, watching its pink petals float around a figure standing behind it, "My Queen!" he snapped out of his dream and flew down onto one knee in reverence, she stepped out of the tree's shadows and reached out a shaky hand raised him.

"Don't bend a knee to me please, Prince." She whispered.

He stood, "Why are you out here alone, it's near the lighting hour, should you not be getting ready for dinner?" He asked. He was looking long at her. She remained cloaked but her golden hair fell out like threads against the dark royal blue cloak.

She shrugged, "I came out to get some fresh air." Her voice was low.

His smile was thin, "That makes two of us. Your husband has left me with all of hiss paper work to do."

She bowed her head, "Please-Please-"She shook violently. Endymion stepped forward ad reached out to take her arm but she flinched and shrank away from him." –Don't-touch me-please I beg you! Don't mention Dia-"She swooned, he caught her and her hood fell back and her cloak opened, exposing her pale skin. He gasped out aloud. Her fragile body had become thin and worn out, her arms and shoulders were covered in purple and blue bruises, but her face hadn't been touched, only tear tracks remained on her face. She weakly beat at his chest for him to let her go but she was too weak, his heart sank for his friend. He lifted her up and felt anger at his so called brother. Serena was shocked that a man could show so much kindness. She relented into his arms and closed her eyes to the world.

"She's awfully thin. Fragile. I am concerned for the health of the Queen." Endymion said, voice full of concern and a tinge of worry and sympathy."I know what's done this, but not even I-can stop my br-Dia-The King from doing this. "

"My lord," Lita started, and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "The Queen gave birth to a still born son the night before Diamond left. When Diamond found out he demanded he be left alone with the Queen-In fact commanded us to leave. We heard her cries for him to stop. But we couldn't do anything. She hasn't eaten or slept since! The physician says it could take up to at least 2 weeks for her to regain health. As for the scars, they'll never go away." She turned her head sadly to Serenity as the candle light burned low beside her bed.

2 weeks later....

Serenity stepped out in a light blue silk dress which followed after her down the stairs. The bruises were gone and she looked a lot fuller in the face but still elegant in the way she carried herself. Endymion glanced at her then was caught by her curves. He bowed as she walked up to him "My lady Queen." He whispered against the back of her hand. She raised him and made him a reverence. "My Lord Endymion." She smiled. "I hear you have-news on my-"

He cleared his throat, "Yes my Queen. The King sent a messenger in this evening stating that his talks with the other kingdoms will take longer than expected. By at least another 3 months." Endymion relaxed his shoulders, "My brother always was hot headed."

Serenity laughed, but grew serious. She knew that wasn't the reason he was staying. "And Diamond?" Her brow arched.

Endymion took her hand and held it between his own as he bought her out of ear shot. "Serenity this you know already. I am sorry he takes mistresses. It disgusts me."

She shook her head, "It is not your fault." She tried to smile, he noted but the pain hit her core like an arrow.

Endymion led the Queen into dinner where they took their places. The soldiers complimented Serenity on her glow. She raised a toast to Endymion, if it were not for his walk in the gardens she could have been in deep trouble of losing her life all together from being so weak. Their eyes met as they raised their wine glasses. At opposite ends of the table they couldn't tear themselves away. She wondered if this was the beginning of something new, sweet but dangerous. He caught the dangerous glint in her eye. She had a faint blush grace her cheeks. He smiled and nodded his head in reverence. She returned his reverence with her own.


	4. Running out of self control

Iya :] well revision is being a bitch but none-the-less i grace you with an update, not exactly the best one but it'll do for now lol Thank u for all the add to favourites/story alerts, its greatly appreciated! :D

Ss

xx

There and then he felt it, the burning lust that raged in his heart, commiting treason before God and the kingdom. She watched him, burning in her own sin. She watched how he lifted his head with pride, his shoulders relaxed, and sitting against the back of the chair. The way he held his wine glass, twirling it this way and that way, the light bouncing off and sending spectrums all over the walls. His hands were large but held the glass with a delicate and eloquent grip. She gripped hard to her chair arms. She knew she was about to play fire with fire.

As days went by Serenity found herself developing her old routine again, becoming more involved with her kingdom's affairs; thanks to Endymion who included her talks and visiting the dungeons to listen to the prisoners. Starting to slowly give commands people obeyed d her with pleasure. The Knights listened to her views in counsel and Endymion looked upon her with a wondering eye.

Endymion sat in the library slumped over his desk doing the laborious paper work. The Doors opened and the Guards jumped to attention, announcing the entrance of the Queen. Endymion shot up, and slowly gaped, gulped and loosened his top laces. Serenity stood tall and mighty, her delicate shoulders exposed by the Grecian styled blue and white gown she was wearing. Endymion's eye wondered over her, to her shoulders, the way the loose fabric went in at her tiny waist and flowed out over her small hips and fell like drops in a puddle onto the floor. He dropped to one knee and kissed her hand. Then kissed her palm softly, which brought surprise to Serenity. She blanched suddenly as she met his eyes. The guards hid a secret smile.

"My Lord, is there somewhere I can have private speech with you? To the gardens?" asked Serenity in a formal voice which concerned Endymion.

Endymion nodded, but then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Serenity smiled at him and led the way to the gardens. They found a shaded bench, she sat and patted the space beside her but he shook his head. He preferred to stand.

"My Lord," she started, "I have received a letter from my – From the King." Her smiled died. She paled and started trembling. Endymion looked surprised, if Diamond was going to write he would have written to him first he thought. The last person he would want to write to was Serenity. "I-find it suspicious that he wrote to me. But it's just like Diamond. He has delayed his home-coming for another 6 months. He won't be home until a year's time. And he said that if I am not pregnant within a month of his home coming, he is going to –to-"She gave a big sigh, "to put me away!" She gasped and her hand covered her mouth, it had all come out in a tumbled rush.

Darien's eyes widened, "What? Serenity, forgive my informal tones, but he can't do that! Number one, you are the Moon kingdom's rightful heir to the throne! Plus, "His face grew grave as he frowned, "Diamond wouldn't just 'put you away'. Diamond has grown into a monster. "He looked around to see the gardeners had gone, the windows to the towers were closed and curtained. They were alone."If I know him Serenity he will beat you until you are dead."

Serenity gulped loudly. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she gripped hard to the stone bench to still her wild trembling. Serenity couldn't bring herself to speak, she plunged into fear that had been dispelled as she grew and relished in her new freedom. Endymion paced back and forth, "Serenity he can't gain anything from putting you away. If anything he'd gain an opposing team of people. In fact Diamond would have an army. I think his intentions are-"

"For me to step down as Queen, leave the Kingdom so he can remarry and have a son." Serenity finished.

"Yes to the step down and leave the Kingdom, but no to the son maybe. Diamond seems to think he can rule a Kingdom alone." Muttered Darien as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Serenity stood and walked over to him and set a hand on his arm to stop his pacing that was giving her a headache. "Endymion." He turned his face to meet hers, "Diamond will not be home for another year. Probably indulging in mitres parties. "She drew strength from Endymion, she stood up straight; squared her shoulders and spoken defiantly, "But I will rule the Kingdom while he is gone. Whether he likes it or not. For he can not touch me while he is gone."

Endymion nodded and grinned, "Good to hear such a defiant tone in your voice Serenity." He took her small hand and clasped it gently between his own two warm hands. She drew more strength from him. "Endymion, another matter has arisen."

He saw the glint in her eye; the dangerous speak that aroused him. He stepped closer, "Oh?"  
"I saw the way you looked at me 3 nights ago. In fact I've seen the way you look at me every night. With that same spark in your eye that I carry." She stepped closer, and splayed her hands on his chest. "It's dangerous. Too dangerous..." she drifted of as his arms came around her and held her shoulders firmly. "You were saying?" He whispered He smirked as he bent his head closer to hers, the tips of their noses touching. The air was still and the sound of her gulping could only be heard.

Her breathing came fast and sharp, his hands slowly fell to her waist and he pulled her up tight against him, her hand traced the outline of his cheek, his arms were like iron. "Endymion...kiss me."

He smiled, holding back. "I thought you said it was dangerous..." he grinned.

"I command you...to kiss me... you can not ignore a command..." she whispered her lips against his. He kissed her with a passion that gripped them to their very souls. A fire that had been long burning, found vent in a wild desperation to be needed, commanded, loved and wanted.


	5. You're walkin' a high wire

And in that wild desperation they gasped, pulling away and trembling in fear through the conclusion their feelings had come to. Serenity hastily wiped her mouth with her hand, she hadn't realised just how hungry she was, even though her stomach was full. They still stood in front of each other; she saw that flicker behind his eyes. Looking around she took the key that hung around her neck, "It is the key to my garden, my own private garden."

He took it and fastened it around his neck and smiled down at her. "It'll stay forever over my heart." She let him go, watched him walk quickly off remembering he had other kingdom duties to attend to but just her. She trembled at the power her heart was giving to her, it ran through her veins and she had the feeling it could never be stopped. She had always felt as light as a feather and as fragile with Diamond, now she felt-strong-grown and happy?

Serenity tossed and turned impatiently awaiting sleep, her head felt heavy as she sat up and threw the covers off, she slipped on the robe and didn't bother to fasten it. It had been atleast two weeks since she was able to have speech with Endymion. They were always careful to be polite and curtious to each other when in hall and going about their daily business. Walking over to the velvet curtains she stepped inside the King's room. It was dark, cold and still. The tapestries were losing their colour, they had been bright once. Before Diamond was King. It was her mother and father's bed, the King and Queens bed. Diamond had recently had Serenity's own chambers built on at the start of their friction. She leaned against the wall. She was conceived in that bed, Rini was conceived in that bed. She had had many fond memories in this room.

Looking over the window she drew the curtains open, the doors that led out onto the balcony were locked. She had sat many nights since their marriage, with Diamond; she sat at his feet while he gently ran his fingers through her golden hair and she looked up into his smiling eyes. Then that December set in five months after she had fallen pregnant , after giving birth to Rini. She was delivered of a still born Son. In this very bed. She recalled the blood staining her eyes and cheeks, the sounds of her screaming pierced her ears. That was only the blood of one, she bowed her head. Why couldn't she keep the other babies alive? Their blood haunted her dreams. And Diamond made sure she felt her punishment. She wiped away her tears and retreated back into her own prison.

She opened her window and was instantly slapped by the acrid smell of the fires burning out and could hear the drunken men coming out of the tavern's and taking a walk down Maiden Alley- but it suddenly arose something in her –Did Endymion frequently stroll down Maiden Alley? In her head she wondered what the maidens looked like, how they carried themselves, how they spoke, how they acted, how they pleased him. Her heart ached to think he would whisper sweet nothings in their ears, whisper I love you as if it was something casual to say, and how he promised them the world which he could not give. He had kissed many girls, she assumed and she was just another number on his list. Like Diamond.

As she drew away from her window she heard a quiet clunk of metal and paused before peering out from behind the curtain over the castle grounds. A suspicion in her ignited, which she did not understand. She threw off her robe and wrapped her emerald green cloak around her and quickly pinned her golden threads back and hid them inside the hood so she wouldn't be seen. She stopped at Mina, her nurse's room and listened while covering her mouth with her hand to cover a giggle at Mina's snoring. She tiptoed out and managed to flirt her way past if she needed to. Serenity withdrew a key from her pouch and started to unlock her garden gate. She thought she could smell peppermint but she couldn't recall having peppermint plants in her garden.

She locked her gate and entered through the archway covered by vines of soft pink roses mixed with innocent white roses to decorate the silver bricks. Serenity pulled her hood closer, she suddenly felt warm. Felt the heat of another around her, suddenly she turned in his arms and found her his mouth covering hers in the still of the darkness. The smell of strong peppermint over powered the sweet smell of the roses, making the roses surrender to the peppermint's mysterious power. The power to calm, making the roses relax and sink into their kiss. She kissed him back with her own passion, her own sweet desperation to find a key to her prison. He pulled her hood back and took the pin from her hair, releasing the golden threads and putting his hands in her hair, the strands felt like silk between his fingers.

"Endymion!" She gasped and pulled away breathless. "It was you who opened the gate! I heard it!"

He took her face gently in his hands and looked straight into her eyes, big and blue like the sea, he could see a swarm of mixed emotions, happiness, fear, lust, love, compassion and a need for freedom. "Serenity, My love..." He whispered on her lips. "I couldn't take anymore of this. We have kept days apart from each other these last 2 weeks! "

"Endymion, we are alone now." She breathed thrusting her hands into his hair and kissing him roughly with her need. Her heart had melted into water, her knees buckled as she fell against him. The castle didn't seem to exist anymore in their purple haze as his lips slid to her throat and then planting soft kisses along her neck and shoulders. "Endymion-please-take my fear away from me!" She pulled her face away so she could look him in the eyes. _As you will my Queen, My Serenity, My escape, my freedom-My Love._ His words whispered all around them in the softness of the night. Her cloak fell onto the floor and the flames were upon them.

Purple eyes flashed and glared in satisfaction, pulling her cloak hood down she stood from Serenity's window watching enough to confirm her mind's suspicions. "Poor little Serenity, how much of a rope you have spun now." Rai spat" You have hung yourself on it now." She held out her arm, a small black rave with beady ark eyes landed on her arm it nuzzled her and she praised it. Pulling her cloak in the air in a dramatic fashion she saw herself out, her cloak swishing and her raven black hair flowing in the wind she made.


	6. She has failed herself' PART I

Hey! Good news! My Sailor Moon cosplay as arrived! Can't wait to dress as Sailor Moon for q-con on the 26th/27th june! Currently painting my boots for it red lol fun fun lol SO! I have decided to bless u with 2 updates in my happiness lol I hope this isn't really too dark/morbid , or too long for that fact lol hope you enjoy the whole serenity and endymion saga! I had inspiration from my favourite author for this scene! I have read over this so hopefully there should'nt be any typos!

SS

Xoxo

Rai stood at the window, the wind had changed, and the air had a certain misty surrounding in it. It was morning and it looked like night. A clear sign of the seasons changing. Rai smiled to herself, yet it was more of a snarl. She looked down to see Serenity in the Gardens, It started to rain and her blue cloak started to glisten. Rai closed the shutter and faded into the darkness of the looms and the rising voices of the gossip choir.

Serenity pulled her blue cloak tighter around her, the clocking of the looms in the work room had made her head pound and near fall off her neck. The air was muggy and clouded her head up more. The rain was heavy and took no prisoners as it stabbed the ground, hard. She looked up to the work room, the gossip was rife and she couldn't stand looking like a fool anymore than she could withstand walking on hot coals.

Rai, Diamond's sister and one of her Ladies in waiting would be telling everyone how the Queen felt a grave grief of not being able to conceive, to put it bluntly. She'd have said in a little, sweet voice, oh how the Queen's dreams are haunted at night, and how Diamond leaves her bed empty and cold when they make love. One of the maids, of thirteen, Natasha would blink innocently at Rai with her big blue eyes , and bat her long eye lashes when asking the question that lay on everyone's lips; What if it were the man's problem and _not_ the Queens? Rai would pause for a moment and look into the distance, pretending to dramatically and innocently frame her reply. And when her reply came, she'd say in the sweetest of voices, and calmly take Natasha's small and frail hand in her own warm one, her voice would be just too sweet and make Natasha shiver with fear that she had gone too far.

Rai would put on the fake smile, it made Serenity pull her cloak tighter around herself and then began the new and fresh tears that fell freely. Rai would say, my dear sweet Natasha, then she would start off and say something of that the Queen has her own trouble. It is known for the problem to be with the woman more than the man. She would tell of Serenity's Mother's fears of infertility in the Girl as she was a late bloomer. The prophecy, which Serenity's mother feared came true. She would fail her King. Fail her Kingdom. And fail herself. With only producing a daughter.

Serenity cried out, and flung her hands over her ears to drown out that sickly sweet voice which made her skin crawl. She had to get out, the rain was heavy but it would clear. It had that smell. She rushed into the arch way and up the stairs. She intended to tip toe quietly past the work room but stopped just short of the entrance as she could hear Rai's voice turn into a gossip whisper, "I heard the King is going to put her away if she can not produce an heir before he returns!''

Serenity pulled herself up straight and threw back her hood and entered with a sharp and snappy voice, "What the King and I do Rai, Is none of your concern.'' Serenity ended off flatly. She stared hard at Rai.

Rai smiled and made a pretty curtsy, "Sorry if I have offended you my Lady Queen, but the King is my brother and I only have his best interests at heart. It is only a rumour."

Serenity looked at every one of her women in the eye, "The King has not made any suggestion or hint of it. So I guess all of you should be getting on with your work and not idol gossip! You are Ladies! Not jesters of the King's!" It was a lie. Serenity snapped, "I am going out."

The women gasped in Horror and fussed, "You can't!" many said, "You'll catch your death in that Rain!'' But Serenity waved them silent sharply, "I am Queen. I can do what I like." She ended off flatly and turned to leave and as she walked on she heard Rai say, "Let her go. The Queen, like she said can do what she likes." She was so patronising it made Serenity's blood boil. She shoved the door open and it made a loud bang as it hit the hard stone of the wall, Serenity's maids Mina and Lita, jumped up and gasped at the fowl mood Serenity was in. They had been with her since childhood and had never known her to be as angry as she was now. Serenity waved them both silent in the heat of one command. She kicked her trunk over and the different fabrics and items spilled out over onto the cold floor. Through tears that stung she pulled on her doeskin leggings and grabbed her riding cloak and flew out of the room in flames, leaving Mina in tears and Lita stunned.

Images and words burned in Serenity's mind, her and Endymion had shared every night together this past month. How they did it without setting off warning's in people, they did not know. They felt like little school children, having done naughty deeds and sneaking away. Yet throughout the day they would acknowledge each other, but at night their passion would set a blaze across ground and then smoulder. Endymion would be in halls right now mixing with the people and their problems. How sad he must be right now! She galloped through the downs, jumping over every obstacle that would cross her path. If only she could do the same for life. If only Endymion could feel this freedom!

She had not realised where she was until the horse's legs had given way and she tumbled head first over the horse's head and into a bush full of thorns. She cried out and crawled her way out, picking out every thorn and flinching at the same time. She stroked the horse's head gently in apology as it snorted in frustration. She led it to a small stream where she could let it regenerate its energy. She carefully walked on the slope of mud, making sure to keep hold of the horse's reins for support. She suddenly stopped as she heard a crack, sharply she whirled. Again she heard another snap. The birds had stopped singing and she hadn't realised until she looked around her in a rising panic, all she could see were trees. They sky was hidden and the mist had started to slither its way in a thick cloud.

The horse's ears pricked up at the third cracking sound. Serenity tried to clam her horses as it started to snort and grind its hooves into the ground. But it shied away from Serenity and its eyes grew fierce and flashed in fear. A black , beady eyed crow crowed thrice somewhere in the trees, Serenity tried to sing to the horse, but it made the stallion even more uneasy and started to panic, suddenly a loud shout was heard and the Horse bolted, hitting Serenity and knocking her into a tree. Serenity groaned as she rolled over, she felt rough hands grab her and thrust her into some damp cloth that smelt of rust and dust. She moaned quietly as she started to surrender to her darkness.

Serenity awoke to a slow rocking, she didn't want to open her eyes encase she was about to suffer some dreaded fate. Maybe Diamond had conspired to have her put away, maybe this was it! She could ear the swashing and the swishing of gentle waves, they soothed her aching temples. She could hear the rough grunting and panting of an older man. She caught her breath as she sensed his movement, "Please, My Lord! I am Queen Serenity! Where am I?" She lay on something hard that sug into her back.

She sensed they had stopped, rough hands gripped her arms, digging into the soft and sensitive flesh, she shivered and she sensed his grin in delight. She could smell the heavy scent of stale mead and the sour stench of wine from his breath and clothes. She had known that smell before! "You are not going any where my beauty!" With that she found his rough and cracked lips on hers, she pounded weakly at his chest and made any attempts to scream, but they failed as he muffled them. She opened her eyes and felt herself fainting. The last she saw was of his yellow teeth in his smarmy grin. It was King Drustun! Beryl's Husband!


	7. Dont look back in anger PART II

Part II

She found herself lying on a still object, with soft furs and pure silk cloths, she shuddered. She could hear grunting and murmuring in the room next. She sat up and found that she had been dressed into a black robe! Her clothes were gone and she was alone in a room, lying on a double bed. Her only source of light was a small window. She reached out and slid her hand through the bars, glass covered the window. She felt tears sting her eyes. Imprisoned she was. Her heart cried out for Endymion.

She scrambled to her feet. She must still be in the forest, for the room smelt of one. She could see Candle light and fire burning from the gaps in the door. She slowly pushed the door open and saw her riding clothes hanging over the fire to dry, for the mist she went through was wet. She shuddered at the feel of the damp coverlet she was wrapped in. She looked to see Drustan bent over her clothes. She stepped but one creek of the floor boards of the shack had given her cover away. He looked up and snarled and extended his hand. She slowly walked over and paused, then taking it. To stay alive she had to play his game. She thought of that much.

He roughly kissed her hand; he repulsed her and made her stomach tie into knots, "My Lord! How kind of you to dry my clothes out for me. But why am I here?"

He laughed, it was sly and Serenity did not like it at all. "Well, My Lady. You will find out. But first let us eat."

She sat down on the roman couch and fed him fruit, his sticky lips kissed and licked her fingers; she forced back a sob and controlled a shudder. She had to keep him sweet. She could not eat anything, which was enough to put her off. And she didn't know what poison he had put into her food. She slowly sipped on the wine he had forced into her hand. Drustun heavily drank It back and was on his fourth cup. All she could think about was Endymion. Would he be back in time to rescue her? Would he find her horse? Would he even notice she was gone? Would he even care? In her day dream, Drustun gulped his wine and stood. Serenity looked up at him in a daze.

The fire cracked like whips and threw shadows onto the walls, he extended his hand, and "It is Time."

She stood puzzled, she had realised she wasn't naked under the robe for a reason. She gulped and shakingly took his hand. "My-My Lord, would you not like me to sing for you before?" She could see him debating the odds and evens. He eventually nodded and sat, pulling her onto his lap so she couldn't escape. She sang him ever song she could know. Songs of money, jealousy and love. Anything to delay him and make time for her hope of a rescue! But she knew she could not stall him for long, for he tired, rose and grabbed her, and thrust her against the wall. She cried out in pain. "My beauty this isn't going to be gentle! You are too beautiful!" He laughed and snatched at the tie that bound her robe, exposing her naked breasts and taking them into his mouth, she whimpered and tears flowed and left tracks down her cheeks. She beat at his arms but she couldn't find the strength. Her heart screamed for help which her voice would not let her do. It would provoke him more. He fondled roughly and pinched sharply at her nipples, over his shoulder she could see a small light flashing. She pointed to her with a shaking hand and he angrily stopped and turned, he grumbled and grabbed her and tightened his grasp around her arm, kicked open the door and slung her onto the bed, she looked up in fear. "You will not escape little Queen! The bridges are made of knives! No one will get to you!" With that he slammed the door and she heard him leave, and locked the door to the shack. She gasped and threw her face into her arms and sobbed.

She stumbled off the bed and into the main room. She heard crashing behind her and ran to see Endymion on the bed in a pool of blood, the bars at the window had been bent and the glass shattered. She gasped as he limped his way in a red haze off fury into the room, looking around for Drustun calling him out in the King's name, "Drustun! God, you coward!" He turned to Serenity, his sword lowered, "He has gone hasn't he?"

She opened her mouth, but in shock. She barely nodded. Endymion sheathed his sword back into his scabbard and drew Serenity into his arms, stroking her hair and trying to sooth her as she whimpered and whaled against his chest. "some one at his Barracks must have warned him of our coming. He must have known he couldn't have gotten away with this!"

"Endymion, please...don't…I…I" She suddenly screamed and shrank to her knees. He sank with her and realised she was naked, the robe was open. "Endymion he-tired to-I didn't want-I "She blubbered and sobbed in his arms.

He cooed her until her sobs diminished into whimpers and she could sob no more. "Endymion, I swear I didn't let him! What happened to your leg?" She gasped as she saw the wound.

He shrugged, "The bloody bugger put knives and spears into the bridge, one caught me right in the leg. Yet, be still my sweet. I would gladly take anything to make sure you are safe." He kissed her forehead and she ripped a strand of her robe off and wrapped it around his leg to still the bleeding. He took her face in his hands and kissed the tracks the tears had made. He slowly made his way to planting kisses at her neck, her shoulders and gently at her breasts- a wild fire consumed her, "Endymion, Take the fear away from me..."He lifted her and set her on the bloody furs, the fire blazed as he pealed off her robe.

Serenity cried out then panted, trying to catch her breath, Endymion collapsed over Serenity's limp body. The sweat dripped off his forehead in beads as she kissed her nose. Then shock and realisation suddenly hit them both, fast. "Zoycite!" Endymion cried, "Good god Serenity! They will be waiting for us!"

"You brought an army?" she croaked.

He nodded, "Only half the men! Quick, get your riding clothes on! My horse is outside we can cross the river!"

"But Endymion-"

"No time!"

Serenity dressed quickly along with Endymion, he dragged her out and she looked back over her shoulder. God knows it looked like a rape had taken place!

They crossed the River to a clearing where Serenity's horse stood along with Zoycite and the rest Endymion's men. They looked glad to see the Queen was unharmed, but she looked exhausted and weak and clung to Endymion with little strength. Zoycite had to ride beside her in fear of her falling off.

Questions were not asked until they had gotten back to the Kingdom. Endymion had had news of Serenity's fever and called a council and sent word to Diamond that same night. Endymion was concerned for Serenity as she had gone into a fever and was delirious. The council had sat up all night trying to fill in the cracks of this puzzle as to why Serenity was abducted.

Endymion recalled the recent visit two weeks ago to King Drustan and Queen Beryl. He near leaped over the dinner table and smacked Drustan for drooling over the Queen, His Serenity. But that was the problem, she wasn't his. She was Diamonds. He had to remember that...

Pieces of the puzzle just did not fit in. Drustan would not have let himself be so overcome with Lust unless he was even more provoked. Serenity told of a light she had seen, and his sudden departure. He must have had an informant. But Who and where and why? Endymion scribbled down possible names, but he couldn't fully decipher the code until Serenity had gained her health back.

He rubbed his temples and moved to look at the bandage covering the wound on his leg. He had had it looked at as soon as he came in. As he heard the Knights options he had come to the decision there had to have been an informant or a second one in this plan. And as soon as Serenity was up and well he would spare no one.

Rai watched the Queen toss and turn in her fever, the sweat dripping off of her in the heat of the many candles, "Bitch." Rai hissed and threw the wet cloth at serenity. Serenity groaned and moaned in her state. "You've been soiled and you are still every man in this court's beloved!"


	8. The Trial

Woohoo im still alive! So, had such a fun time cosplaying Sailor Moon at Q-con in Belfast back there on the last week of june! Been working on this since then! Now i can not remember at all if its the Imperial Silver crystal Serenity uses or Imperium Silver Crystal, so ive just stuck with the Imperial Silver crystal :S googled it and got no where lol so hope u guys enjoyyyyyy (btw i did read it and spell check, but if there is anything i have missed i'm sorry! .)

SS

xoxo

It had been 5 long days and 4 long nights that Endymion and the Knights had spent in council, shut from the rest of the kingdom. Their main concern was finding out what had happened in the lead up to Serenity's kidnap. Many of them hadn't slept and they sat with dark black circles under their eyes, it reminded Endymion of the storm that was happening outside. It had been thundering and raining for the 5 days straight. On the stormy evening of the 5th day, a page had knocked on the door and requested to give news on Serenity's state to Endymion. Endymion gave the guards permission to let him in, Endymion heard the page out, Serenity had awoke from her fever and was up taking a walk with her nurses Lita and Mina around her chambers and that Serenity requests his attendance. The page drew him aside and gave him her small gold ring with a sapphire set in Celtic patterns. Endymion took it and closed it in a fist.

Endymion strode out behind the page and made his way to Serenity's chambers. He saw Serenity sitting up in bed, her robe fastened to her throat. He understood the meaning and took it well to her surprise. Mina attended them but kept to outside the door. He bowed formally. Serenity looked him over from head to toe. He had come fully dressed, cloaked and with out his sword. She too understood his message. She raised him and he flashed a look of fire. She kept her eyes on the covers that were over her legs.

"My Queen." He started and cleared his throat. There was no easy way of approaching this. And by the sad look that shadowed her face, she couldn't as much as she hoped, avoid it, "My Lord" she cut in briefly, "I have requested your presence because I wish to tell you a full detailed account of my story."

Endymion listened intently, until a light burned in his mind, "Ever considered Dustan had a, partner in crime? A confederate? Think about it Serenity. I'd keep a close eye on your ladies. They would be the only people who would now your where abouts."

Serenity looked pensive as Endymion started for the door, she watched him turn on his heal and roughly say "When you look like that Serenity, it's enough to make any man fall to their knees and ensnare them!"

Drustan was formally charged with kidnap and rape. Serenity watched his party ride in to the courtyard in all its splendour. She shivered when Dustan walked up the steps of the castle. Sernity listened widely to Good Sapphire's telling of the event, sparing no detail. Drustan took his seat of complaint, and opposite Endymion sat in the seat of the accuser in Serenity's place. The King's chair was empty and Serenity shuddered.

Drustan spat at the accusation Endymion had put forth of kidnapping. Dustan told that he had rescued the Queen as she fell off her horse and hit her head and rescued her from falling into the river and drowning. He had taken her to his cabin he used for hunting where he could attend the Queen; he fed her and hung her clothes out to dry over the fire with his own hands. He only left to get help when he saw a light. He would have taken the Queen with him but she was very weak and could barely sit up straight for more than ten minutes.

"Liar! I was there."Endymion muttered, the chair screeched along the tiles and Endymion slammed his fists upon the table."You ran away when you saw a light from your confederate!"

Drustan sneered, Endymion grunted. "What confederate?" Drustan asked, spreading his hands out helplessly and innocently.

Endymion paused, not wishing to accuse who he thought was the confederate just yet. _Damn! There goes my cover! _But Endymion could barely control his temper. "My companions, it was not a hunting cabin, but a cabin furnished and lined with furs, wine, candles and silks! You had planned to bring her there all along! Hidden within the forest, where you new she would get lost without an escort!"

The companions muttered among themselves watching Endymion tremble with anger and his stony face await Drustan's argument.

Drustan rose, "Me? The liar? We shall see who the liar is! My cabin is nothing but a plain cabin. My companions I will show you if I have to!"

"You have had plenty of time to set it back to its main purpose! I was there the night the Queen was kidnapped!" Endymion cried and slammed his fist upon the table, sending a large tremor through out.

The companions suddenly fell silent as a chill in the air made them shiver; Drustan's words fell like ice into the silence. His voice was cool and dangerously soft." Yes you were there; after all let us not forget that." Drustun signalled to his servant to bring him a leather bag. He placed it on the table before Drustan, and Endymion stood, slightly confused and his eyes narrowing. Drustan faced Endymion with all the boldness he could summon. "While I went to look for help, this hot headed-Idiot broke in upon the queen. And, in her vulnerable state, who could blame the Queen for clinging on to one of the King's dearest Companions for support and re-assurance. Especially Endymion. However-"he brought forth crinkled bed sheets, reeking of wine and blood stained. Endymion's Blood. Serenity's blood from when she cut her arm on the thorn bush." –I found these on the bed the morning after. I was not the one between these sheets with the Queen! But, my companions I can tell you who was!" He snarled at Endymion "It was you who slept with the Queen! It was you between these sheets! And it was you who broke in! It was you who raped the Queen! You were the one wounded and bleeding! You have loved her beyond sense! If this is not proof of betrayal I do not know what else is!" The companions sat stunned as Drustan threw the sheets across the table. Endymions' strangled cries shattered the silence and he lunged across the table, crashing on top of Drustun as they tumbled to the ground, Endymion's hand was at Drustan's throat. Endymion was blind to his surroundings as it took atleast 12 men to pull him off Drustun!

"Lying Bastard!" Endymion shrieked, Serenity was thankful that all weapons were banned by law from council meetings! Otherwise more blood would have been shed.

Endymion was placed back into his seat, in complete silence Drustun suddenly threw a white glove upon the table. Endymion stared in shock along with the companions. No one had expected it. "I will not be called a liar, bastard or a rapist! I am due redress! Endymion, I challenge you to a duel on a field of honour on the day of your choosing." With that Drustun strolled out. With the slam of the door Endymion counted down and Pandemonium broke loose. Each companion protested why thy should fight in Endymion's place and for the Queen's honour. Endymion waved them silent and sighed he eventually sighed and waited. When he spoke he was calm and collected, "I apologise for my actions today, and I thank you for the offers. The Queen's honour is mine to avenge considering I was there and it is me who accuses Drustun in Serenity's place."

Serenity nodded and dismissed Sapphire, thanking him for his time. She looked outside to the sun dial; Serenity took the back stair entry and came to Rini's doors. The guards nodded and Serenity pushed pen the large doors. She stopped, and her frown of distress turned into a sweetened smile. She had walked in on Endymion Playing building blocks with Rini. Serenity placed a hand over her mouth to cover a light giggle. He acted like a father to Rini and she was ever so glad to see It.

Endymion suddenly shot up and bowed, Serenity dismissed his bow as Rini ran and jumped on her legs, clinging to her skirts and smiling up at Serenity. "Mummy! Daddy says I'm going to be a real lady, just like you one day!"

Serenity shot a glance at Endymion, _Rini called Endymion her-father!_ Serenity liked the thought of Rini calling Endymion 'daddy'. She new she should correct Rini, and she caught Endymion staring at her with a flicker of expectance behind his eye, but she didn't bother to correct Rini. She knelt down and ruffled Rini's hair and hugged her daughter. "Rini" She said softly. "Oh Rini! How about mummy and daddy take you for a walk." Rini squealed with excitement and ran to get her coat; she jumped up a couple of times to try and reach it but ended falling onto her bum after a while. Serenity laughed and Endymion couldn't hide his grin.

"Here you go Rini." Endymion smiled. Rini hugged his legs as she couldn't reach him. He took Serenity by the waist As Rini ran into the garden outside. "Serenity, why didn't you correct Rini on her-parentage?"

Serenity shrugged and began twiddling with strands of her hair while in his arms, "I-I just want Rini to have a proper father figure. Besides, you are like a father to her. She is just so young; I don't want her to grow up seeing her actual father is nothing but a bully and a coward! This is why she needs your influence." She glanced around and before Endymion could reply, she kissed him softly. "Endymion, come to my bed. Tonight" She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her back, giving his reply, "It shall be done my Queen!" He pulled away and formally bowed; she took his teasing lightly and giggled.

She took his arm and followed after Rini. The Sun was like a light pink haze, waling through the Rose garden they could smell the light sweet scent. Serenity knelt down eloquently and plucked a rose from its stem and sniffed its fragrance. "It's so warm and comforting."

Endymion knelt down after her and kissed her cheek, "Like you." He saw a faint blush grace Serenity's cheeks. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

Rini watched them while she swung on the swings, making swishing noises. She smiled to see her mother happy. Serenity stood, but swooned, Endymion caught her and her hand went to her head, "Oh-I feel-weird."

"Too much sun, perhaps?" said Endymion, awkwardly.

Serenity nodded faintly, Rini paused, watching. She watched her mother swoon again and ran over to her as Endymion picked Serenity up in his arms of iron and walked inside with her.

The morning rose cool and clear, Serenity passed restlessly all night. Endymion had to fight to clear her name. She could see the servants scrambling about the field trying to prepare. It was too early for the castle to be up, she crept out of her chambers and walked down a very large hall, leading to a single room with two large doors, inscribed on he doors was the different faces of the Moon. Serenity waved the doors open, a bright and brilliantly magnificent light filled the room. Serenity followed the glow and laid her hand onto the scanner near the pedestal. She had gained access easily; she walked closer to the pedestal and held out her hands, the crystal floated into her hands. "The Imperial Silver Crystal!" She smiled, feeling its energy connect with hers; its mind was her mind. Only she could control the crystal and its powers. "I call upon the Power of the Moon, all of the planets and the Universe, please protect Endymion!" Serenity shouted, she held the crystal above her head, focusing all of her energy into the crystal's energy. She could feel it working; she could feel a shield surround Endymion. But as the white angelic and blinding light died, Serenity Gasped and fainted.


	9. Where There is Smoke There is Fire

Hey Hey, just a small and quick chapter update. Preparing for the bigger chapter updates. Just need this one to pave the way. So again I have spell checked, and read over but if there are any typos in it I do apologize. It is currently past 1am and that is my excuse and I'm sticking to it lol and I will say that Journey's old songs have inspired this story a lot! so, Enjoy!

Serenity learned later that night when she awoke from her exhaustion that Endymion had survived the battle with a small scratch along his left breast, over his heart. But Drustan wasn't so lucky. Drustun, begging more top heavy moved slowly where Endymion was tall and well built over all, Drustun had lunged for Endymion is exasperation and desperation, but Endymion dodged making Drustun slide on the mud and fall, Endymion - Serenity knew the ending and begged Sapphire not to repeat the day's telling.

She ignored the nurse's warnings and slid out of bed during the nightly hours and slid into Endymion's bed. Thinking about Endymion, she hated the fact he had been slightly injured on her account, she traced the thin line with a few small stitches carefully with her finger tips. And as she laid in her twilight she realised loving a man, like Endymion wasn't all it was supposed to be. From childhood it had always been her and him running along the road fading into the midnight sun. She chased the dream her heart craved, sending her love down a secret line only she and Endymion could ever share. Each time he would come to her bed their love affair was far from easy, they had to come together as strangers who had to learn how to fall in love with each other all over again, yet both would get the joys of rediscovering each other. It was better than how they would be, restless and impatient hearts sleeping alone at night.

Serenity didn't know how to answer when Endymion raised his head and asked her 'Won't you stand by me?'

Yet her reply came like nature, Serena's eyes foretold her heart and her eyes seemed to whisper, 'I'm still yours forever, Faithfully and always will be if you will have me...' He placed his lips over hers, every time they came as strangers and re-discovered a new passion. Falling in love again wasn't an option, it was a need. She wondered where their adventure would take her next, The candle light's flickered in the small wind as she stood by Endymion and Endymion stood by her. And as the candle lights simmered to a thin smoke they found themselves alone in the dark, fascinated by their ignorance in each other to think that this would never come to an end. But where there was smoke there was fire. Endymion was the love that found Serenity and broke the chains free, true love wouldn't desert a person and Serenity hoped that this was true love. Separate ways would begin again when the sun rose.

Endymion watched Serenity walk down the stairs to the front courtyard, greeting the people in her fashion ,a smile that warmed everyone to the core and those bright eyes , blue and Shawn like pearls, danced on her face. He noticed she had suddenly been given a peachy , golden glow to her cheeks. It had never been there before. He shrugged, It was just relieving to see her stepping out into the light. It was refreshing .

He turned to walk into the hallway but was stopped by the Swish of raven black hair that brushed his arm. "Oh." He said , his own glow died and his face turned to a mask. "It's you." He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

She folded her arms and pretended to be disgusted with her flirtatious tone, "Oh Endymion! Don't pretend like you aren't happy to see me!" She laughed.

He blinked, "I'm not pretending."

He made the move to walk past her. But she quickly glided in front of him, "Now Endymion. We are blood related-"

"Must you remind me?" he snapped. His distaste for his sister half sister Rai was clearly written on his face, he pushed past her.

"I know Endymion!" Rai cried after him.

Those 3 words made him stop, dead. He slowly turned his head, "About what?"

Rai's lips twisted and turned into a snarl, "About The Queen and You."

"Rai, what are you trying to get at?" He sighed, heavily tired of her.

"You know what I am talking about Endymion. Don't worry, though I will keep it a secret." She sweetly smiled.

Endymion scoffed again, "Rai, please find something else to occupy your time than implying things about our Queen. Our brother-"

"Half Brother's" Rai cut in, sharply and quick to correct.

"Either way Rai." Endymion said, his voice had hints of anxiety in it. And Rai detected it, and latched onto it quicker than an arrow flies to meet it's target. He could have slapped himself for his words.

"Suit yourself Endymion. Just don't forget I can see the future. And yours isn't lookin' so bright my little half brother. "

"I may be younger but I am not little Ra!." He turned then paused and turned back again, "What about the Queen's?" He asked suddenly. The words had slipped out against his will. A day without Serenity's face was something to be endured.

Rai chuckled to herself quietly, "You'll see."


	10. Baby Blues

Hey, sorry for the long update I had been focusing on my other Sailor Moon story. Sadly this is a semi-short update, and again the next 2 updates will be the last of this story! *crying face* but I am working on a Sequel and currently torn between various titles, I will let you know on the last update the title and have the first chapter of it up to start off ! The next two chapters of this one may be disturbing and may cause a little distress, but hopefully not too much but I warn u now they will be dark. Not giving anymore away so I'm sorry if the next two updates cause any upset or distress, just warning now before I type' em all out ! Yes ThunderYoshi, the part you dread is around the corner =P

On a lighter note this has to be one of my works that I like and didn't mess up ( lol ) well, try to enjoy this update took me ages to work it all out! Ok so i have spell checked and read over, i hope it makes sense, currently on holiday go home next week it is 1am im tired and in the stage of depression due to going home next week so sorry if there r any mistakes .

SS

xoxo

Endymion sat with his face twisting, rumours were bubbling in the gossip's cauldron and Serenity wasn't making things easier for herself. The Champanions joined him in The Library after Hall with mead and unwatered wine. Endymion cursed the cooks for he wished that the wine was watered, strongly. For a month Serenity had hidden herself from the world, rumours of sickness, fatigue and exhaustion from her roles as Queen were feigned, But Endymion knew better, her fainting spells, her dizziness, her sickness-He knew the signs.

She had to face the world sometime, and he wondered if he could cover this up before Diamond arrived home within 10 months. Maybe, if rumours were true, it could work. They'd assume it was-Dia-Rai was going to be a problem. He had to confront Serenity and fast.

It was midnight until he could free himself from the Knight's company; he managed to slip away from the ones stumbling to Maiden Alley. He sundered back into the library and sat at his desk, the desk with dragon claw feet with rubies and gold for sharp nails. He sighed as he sat and pondered. He felt a cold breath whisper against his chest , he reached down his tunic and brought out a rusted key that once Shawn with life, but was now worn and old due to Endymion's reluctance to take all he had of serenity's memory off him. And now dangaled lifelessly. _'It is the key to my garden.' _She told him once_._ 'My private garden.' She told him twice.

He remembered the stolen and small glances across the tables. When the royal crown came off her head and halls had faded to dark he would lightly place his steps up to her chamber, down to her garden under the roses. Her soul beckoned him to come like a beacon of light. The passion was dark, and he had to take his consequence for the bed he had made.

He waited till the corridors had died; the fires burning out; he felt like he was playing Lancelot to her Guinever. He made his way quietly to outside into the empty rose gardens of the library and gently turned the key in the lock of Serenity's hidden gate. To his surprise the key went in with ease, and he slipped through, his black cloak whipping in the wind. The roses were in full bloom in this garden.

Rai slid out from behind the rose bushes, purposely casting herself into the shadows of the thorns so she could see the Queen and her Knight in the light of the fires that Lita and Mina had innocently lit for them so they could be alone in their talks. Rai carefully watched how Serenity splayed out her hands across her small rounded belly, and how she looked up to Endymion with pleading, puppy , dog eyes, begging him ot forgive her for it was not her fault, "The fault must lay with The King, Endymion! It has to!"

Rai glared at Serenity as she saw Endymion's arms come around her and slide down her arms and across her back in a gentle caress while she wept on his shoulder. Rai's suspicions were confirmed, Endymion was the father, and how he looked over joyed when Serenity wasn't fretting over how to cover the pregnancy up. She heard mumbling from Serenity and Endymion insisting they confirm it for the whole kingdom would have predicted by now. Rai rolled her eyes in disgust, how they could plot to over throw the King was treason! And Serenity was committing adultery!

Rai froze when Endymion pulled away from Serenity, "Why in the whole God damned Kingdom must it be you? God!"He suddenly turned, his face pinched with pain. Serenity gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Any whore would have done! But I had to choose what I cannot have!"

"Passion knows no reason and no bounds!" Serenity stiffened a cry by biting her lip.

Endymion turned and clasped Serenity's hand in his own, "If it were only passion, I wish I could banish it from my mind or heart and brake from the shackles it bound me with, and choose any whore out there to take! Every time I look into the polished silver of anything, I see your face and the flames that burn in my soul. The passion is dark Serenity. We will be each other's downfall!"

Rai could see that Serenity did not understand his babble, the way he jumped from one thing to another. '_Dumb blonde!_ 'Rai thought, with poison in her soul. Her violet eyes flashed like light on a sword blade as Serenity and Endymion kissed, slowly. They broke apart and Serenity led him to her chambers. Rai followed after she could see their shadows from Serenity's window. The forbidden fruit still lay, sticky and sweet and full of temptation, across his face. Serenity loved him while the fire light danced around them and played shadows across the walls. A word they did not speak, Rai knew once the sunlight came Endymion's allegiance would beckon him to go from her bed from his future family. _His future..._Rai's face twisted in thought, Serenity was sly to steal a taste of Endymion's future. Rai frowned in satisfaction; a plan brewing in the cauldron of her eyes.

Two weeks later, The Queen announced and confirmed her pregnancy to the Kingdom. Endymion stood behind her while the crowd roared and cheered, he kept his eyes on the floor and his face blank. They didn't know it was his, but some people, he knew, would believe the gossipers. His son would have Diamond's name on the birth documents of royalty. And after the royal christening, Diamond would have no problem marrying him off to some poor girl he could never love and have children that wouldn't over throw his son. Endymion shook his head.

Rai side glanced at Endymion, "In pain?"

He glared at her," No."

She smirked, "Keep telling yourself that Endymion, "She lowered her voice, But Serenity will never put your name on the child's documents. Nor will it carry your name. "

He gaped at her teasing, at her pride in her taunts, in her satisfaction of knowing, "It isn't mine and I wouldn't want the child to carry my name!"He retorted hotly.

Rai straightened, "Why? Something to hide? Guilty conscience? It won't carry your name, dead or alive."

He hesitated, "What-d-do you mean? Do not harm that poor defenceless child!" He hissed, anger of a defensive parent over taking his body making it tremble with rage.

Rai shrugged and danced off down the spiral staircase of the Crystal Tower, Endymion hot on her heels, found nothing at the bottom of the stair way he called after her in hot fury, "Rai! Don't you dare lay a finger on Serenity! Or the child! What do you want me to do? Confess it is mine? Ok! I confess, it's mine!"

Endymion caught the sheen of white reflecting against the light of the crystal walls and turned, Rai cackled, "Guards!" The guards close by stood to attention.

"Arrest this man for treason and betrayal to the King!" A gruff voice came from the darkness. Endymion stared on in horror; the guards looked at each other, at Endymion, at Rai and back at themselves.

"Well?"The manly voice snapped harshly, "I command you to arrest him and take him to the dungeons; I will deal with the Queen myself."

The guards nodded and dragged Prince Endymion off kicking and screaming for Serenity and Rini to run, for the guards to save them if they cared for their lives' at all.

Serenity sat by the window gently stitching a new baby blue blanket, Lita startled by the storm snapped the shutters shut on the windows, braking Serenity's focus, her back was turned in her chair and she waved her hand to dismiss Lita, "Lita you may go and take the rest of the day off." Lita could sense Serenity smiling, "Thank you, My Lady!" she breathed.

Serenity quietly patted her stomach, "You have put me in a good mood, my boy!" She giggled far in her thoughts of a perfect family, "Hmmm what shall I name you? John? No, Rubeus? No, sounds too bad." Her lips twisted like she used to do in school and balance a pencil on them, "Malachite? Oh no don't kick! You don't like that name do you? How about-Darien! Oh! You like that name too! Wonderful!" She squealed and laughed in delight and took a long pause and finally whispered, "Yes, Darien. I shall name you after your father." She didn't hear Lita smile, dip into a curtsy and run out the door. Serenity loudly hummed, her spirit alive, she dismissed Mina after she lit the fire to give some warmth to the room. Mina nodded and scurried out of the room. The fire cracked and made whipping noises throughout, Serenity continued to hum loudly to drown them out. Serenity sipped on her glass goblet of spring water as her song ended. She could sense one of her maid's presences; she lifted her hand and waved it, "Lita, Mina whichever one you are, I thought I told you to go home?" She giggled, "What loyal friends you are, but seriously-take the night off!" Serenity stood tall and straight out of her seat and smoothed out her gown with her free hand and turned. The glass goblet fell out of her hands and shattered scattering broken sapphires and shards around her feet. She tried to scream but her throat rasped raw.

The person bowed, "My Queen!" it was said with a sneer behind that sharp cat like teeth. They stepped into the light of the fire.

"Diamond!"She shrieked.


	11. The Rose

_**WARNING:VIOLENCE, TRAUMA ,SEXUAL REFERENCES AND SWEARING!**_

_****__**WARNING:VIOLENCE, TRAUMA ,SEXUAL REFERENCES AND SWEARING!**_

_****__****__**WARNING:VIOLENCE, TRAUMA ,SEXUAL REFERENCES AND SWEARING!**_

Hai guys, well this is the last and final chapter of this story! But do not fear! I have a sequel in the planning session! I got inspiration for the end of this from the song 'the rose' that song is a song close to my heart and it reminded me of Serena and Darien's relationship. (Again I do not own sailormoon or that song 'the rose' all rights go to whoever owns it. Don't sue, me only has £0.79 in my bank account T_T im just a stuggling writer who is trying to make ends meet ...) So yeah i hope you guys like this, though i thought it was very short even though when i wrote it out it seemed alot lot longer, only hit 4 pages on word docuement :( im sad that this story is ending :( but the sequal should be up soooonnnnN! *DANCES AROUND THE ROOM*

Ive been working on this chapter in my mind for like 2-3 months...messing and toying around with ideas xD

ohhhhhhh i think u guy will love the suprises in this chapter! ^_^ u may kill me for it though especially the end..DONT YOU DARE SCROLL DOWN! _ _

**"I like writing fan fiction and stories because like songs and music it can tap into people's lives and people can relate to what the character(s) is going through and people want to read more, that for me is the happiest thing i could ever wish for 3 " -me :)**

**SS**

**xoxo**

* * *

_Serenity sat by her window, she had just announced the news she was expecting and had a glow of happiness in her apple cheeks. It wasn't until Mina and Lita came bursting through the doors of her chambers, frantic and hysterical, "Endymion has been imprisoned!"_

_Serenity froze, feeling her legs instantly give in, she fell to the floor "W-what? H-o-w? Why?" She whispered._

_"Diamond is back, Ray was his spy all along! Ray was spying on both of you! She was teasing him, and you know him he is easily wound up, he admitted it was his baby. They have him on treason. Diamond is currently hiding with in the palace; Ray has stashed him way somewhere. We need to get you out of here Serenity!" Mina flushed as it all rambled out._

_"But what about Endymion? I love him and I can not leave him here to rot!" Serenity cried, tears wetting her cheeks._

_"Do you think we are that stupid?"Lita laughed._

_"Why are you laughing!" Serenity cried frustrated._

_"We have Zoycite and Malachite freeing Endymion as we speak, they will be waiting for us at the stables."Lita said._

_"Look Serenity i have a plan..." Mina whispered widely into Serenity's ear._

_Serenity gasped, "Mina, no! I forbid you to do it!"_

_Mina laughed weekly, "Serenity you are in no position to go all Queen-Like on me right now. The baby and your safety come first. Now come on its nearly dark, we need to get out before lamp lighting."_

Serenity jumped up from her seat by the fire and stood, rooted to the ground in her shock and dismay, _"Diamond!"_ she cried out in horror as she clutched onto her baby bump, trying to protect it. "I am not afraid of you!" She tried to convince herself that he was not there, pinching herself even. "I refuse to be silent!" She gulped at his snarl she could see in the shadow of the door way." I refuse to be like I was! Merely a poor shadow of my former self! How dare you try to strip me of my rightful birth! It was me who brought you to how high and powerful you are now! But you abused that!"

Diamond in two quick strides had her throat in his hand as he slammed her against the wall, she cried out in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto her baby bump. He looked at her pretty face and seen fear and humiliation across it, yet there was a spark of defiance in her eyes as they flashed. His hand came hard across her cheek turning her head. She felt the raw stinging rise to her cheek. "I had my spies in the Palace; do you think I was as much as a stupid and naive bitch as you are?" He yelled coldly. He flung her across the room and she scrambled against the wall. "I know damn well your bastard child isn't mine!" He snarled, he spat on her "It's my traitor of a brother! Now I wonder what would happen if I were to just kill him slowly?"

Serenity looked up at him in disgust, "Don't you dare! He hasn't done anything but make me happy, which is more than you could ever do in your sad, pathetic, and no good for nothing, waste of life!"

Diamond lunged for her like a lion, she cried out trying to protect her bump but he flipped her over and pinned her roughly to the ground, she tried to struggle but got a knee in the back which felt like repeatedly stabbing her back. She gasped for air, her voice straining under Diamond's weight to call for help. She felt Diamond fumble around with her skirts and she gasped, trying to kick him off of her." NO! GET OFF OF ME!" she squealed, horrified.

He grabbed her by the hair like a horse, "DAMN IT SERENITY! YOU ARE MY WIFE! NOW KEEP STILL!" He snarled in her ear.

He ignored her squeelling, her writhing, her struggling, and her crying. Lifting her skirts up he reached underneath them but instead of finding the soft flesh she had he found a ball of towels and clothes, he pulled them out and gaped, his anger rising. Steam nearly came out of his ears. Flipping the girl over her looked at her, "MINA!" He shouted. Diamond hit Mina again, and again and again yet she still remained silent. "DAMN IT BITCH! Where the Hell is she!"

Mina started to laugh, puzzling Diamond; she pushed herself up onto her elbows, "She's gone! Far away from here! You will never find her or him! Endymion had his own loyal followers within these palace walls!" She nodded towards the direction of the window. Diamond, who was so enraged, let his fists beat down and down and down ,again and again and again until he could feel or see no life in Mina anymore. He stormed out, with blood on his hands. Molly cowered with the other women as Diamond paraded around like thunder and she raced up to the chamber once he was gone. She seen Mina on the floor lying senseless and flung herself to Mina. She shook Mina gently, hoping to God she was not dead she felt for a pulse. It was weak, she felt Mina stir slightly and lifted her and put her arm over her shoulder, "Come on Mina. Juts a little more and we are out of here. We need to go quick."

Serenity clung to Darien's back, not letting her bump get in the way of resting her head against his back, hearing the fast heart beat in her ear and the thud of the horse's hooves as she galloped across the grassy green downs and plunged into the forest far away from the Kingdom. Serenity yawned, she was exhausted from travelling for a day and a night. She slowly looked behind her, hoping that this was a not a dream and saw Lita and Amy Behind her. Her loyal friends. Who else would she trust her Care of Rini into? She was thankful Endymion had planned with Molly to take Rini from her room. She bit her lip, Molly and Mina! _Oh I hope Diamond didn't get to them! _She felt the soft breeze gently caress her face, She held her head high to the sky, the graceful blue sky. No cloud was in sight, finally she felt what it was like to be free, smiling she was close to tears. They approached the forest, the clearing where the sun streamed through; sparkling on its way down, the birds sang in the trees and Serenity was helped off her horse by Endymion .She was suddenly in his arms and felt like they were meeting for the first time.

"Serenity" He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and lead her by foot down the trickling river and under the ivory bushes climbing up the trees beside the blooming flowers there was a small cottage, small clusters of sheep, pigs and cows were grazing next to the open field that lay spread out for the horses and other animals. Serenity smiled in Delight. It was beautiful and simple and nothing about this was complicated or stressful. For the first time in her life she could finally relax. She turned to Endymion, "Don't give up on me Serenity." He whispered.

"Never." She smiled back.

1 month later...

Serenity and Endymion were sitting before a log fire lazing around, when Zoycite arrived. Endymion seen him from the window and opened the door, his eyebrow arching. "Zoycite, Have you finally came to retire to our humble abode?" Endymion laughed.

Society stepped in, his face serious. This was no laughing matter. "My, friends. I have news. Diamond and Ray have both announced that the Queen is dead and died in child labour." He said solemnly." Maybe it is time to rise against Diamond, Endymion. The whole Kingdom is outraged. Diamond is looking for a new wife as we speak." Serenity side glanced at Mina, who had recovered from her bruising but still showed scars physically and mentally, and then bowed her head, pitying the young girl who would fall into Diamond's trap. "Diamond has also pro-claimed that Rini is not his illegitimate heir to the throne."

Serenity's head popped up at that and she cried out in indignation, "Rini is of royal blood!" Endymion slid an arm around her waist, reassuring her.

Lita stepped forward, "How dare he! He has stripped Serenity of her own birth right! Serenity you can not stand for this! Even if you don't want a Kingdom, you can not let him push you aside like this! He knows you are out here somewhere-"

"-And an uprising is just what he wants, Lita. I know him. He wants me to show myself. But as much pleasure as revenge would be, I do not want to do it." Serenity stated with a firm and clear voice. "I am happy here, what more do I need?"

Darien turned to Zoycite, "I still have many spies in the Palace recruiting secret soldiers in the Palace Army and training them to join me. Diamond is cutting his own throat."

Later that night...

Serenity sat thinking about the Palace and its people, how poor they must be from Diamond robbing them. She had to stand up to him for them. As she pondered she could hear Lita and Endymion and zoycite battling it out with words in the kitchen, she rubbed her forehead, and stressed she walked into the kitchen "Can you not keep it down? I can not even hear myself thin-" Serenity suddenly grabbed onto the table, her hand going to her baby bump.

"Serenity!" Endymion cried as she fumbled around and withdrew her hand, blood stains smothering and painted across her hand and clothes. She fell to the ground and drowned in and out of consciousness as everyone scrambled around her. She felt Amy check on her and say, "She is having the baby now!"

"But it's too early!" Lita cried.

"Just do as I say!"Ami shouted.

3 days later...

Molly patted Serenity's head with a cool, wet cloth keeping her fever down. Endymion sat by her bedside, her small and frail hand in his, he was bent over hips lips remaining against her hand. He blamed himself for her pain of her hard labour, her whimpers echoed through out his head. Ami had said that it did not look good; the results were going to be critical in the last few hours. If Serenity got any worse she would die along with the baby, there was a solution could only save one, the baby or Serenity. Serenity had begged Endymion to choose the baby and let her die. But could he really let go after everything they had been through? Everything they were fighting for?

As dawn rose it brought forth a New day and a healthy born son, Serenity had weakly kissed his forehead before taking her last breath to name him Darien. Endymion took their son in his arms, tears fell onto the new baby's face, and he opened his eyes and found Serenity's blue eyes staring back at him. He buried his face, deep into his son's blue blanket Serenity had made with love for their son. He looked round through watered eyes, back at Serenity who now lay lifeless, but he remembered that even though she had years of physical pain she was happy in the last year and their son was proof of that happiness.

_He stood in the field, wiping the sweat from his brow on the warm spring day. He stood beneath the spring's sun and felt its rays shine down into the stone tomb he had worked on for a weak. He had carefully engraved Serenity's name at the top and the sun seemed to glitter against it making it seem like a blinding piece of silver. Some say love is a razor that cuts right through the soul and leaves it to bleed to death, Some say it was never ending hunger that was never satisfied, Love was the heart that was afraid of breaking into a million pieces, Love is the lonely night that sees the person being too alone and the road out of it to be too long, Love is only for the lucky and the incredibly strong, Serenity had thought all of these things before she had met me, Endymion thought. But love was a river that carried its tender heart into the hands of another who could capture it, be gentle with it and care for it and have the upmost respect for it. Love was the seed they had planted and it had flowered. Love was the dream that did not want to wake and take the chance of being parted forever. And as Endymion carefully lowered Serenity's body into the ground and covered it with fresh ground soil , through flooded eyes, he stood back and watched in wonder as vines started to grow around the stones, wrapping themselves around like ribbons and slowly opening out into full bloomed ,scarlet, roses. "And deep down beneath the bitter and cold winters' snow , deep within lies the seed of life that in the spring , with the sun's love, slowly becomes ,The Rose."_

_

* * *

_

__

**AUTHORS NOTE: THE NEW SEQUAL WILL BE CALLED "PRINCESS OF DREAMS" LOOK OUT FOR IT, I WILL POST IT IN 3 WEEKS TIME! I WILL WRITE AN AUTHORS NOTE UP HERE AGAIN TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IT IS UP. HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS! CAUSE I KNOW I DID!:P**


End file.
